


Habibi

by SofiaLSAN15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don´t be too harsh please, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Really Character Death, Songfic, Soulmates, minor Adrien salt, not my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaLSAN15/pseuds/SofiaLSAN15
Summary: SongFic of Daminette based on 'Habibi' a french song by Kendji Girac. I just listened to it and HAD to write something.Summary:They´ll fight against everyone fot their love.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Habibi

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first fanfiction here in AO3. My first language isn´t english so a thousand sorries for the mistakes. Other than that if you don´t like it, don´t comment!!! Don´t even read it!!!
> 
> I used a translsated version of the song as its original language its french. Here´s the link to the original song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iwUQeldVXw&ab_channel=KendjiGirac

**There, when you laugh**

He observed as she danced across the garden, like an angel in the Eden. Everything she touched sprouted with more life, as if she was the only thing they needed to live. He observed as she smiled, as she laughed. With his dog circling her like he was inciting her to dace even more. It was as clear as a note. He would do anything to make her laugh, to see her smile. If there was someone up there, only they knew how much she deserved to be happy.

**When you cry**

He remembered how he had found her. He was in France; it was a simple vacation to go to the festival of art that the city of loved had hosted. His father had encouraged him to participate with one of his paints. He had said a firm ‘No’ but after some alone time to think, he really wanted to do it. He spent months doing paint after paint. Nothing convinced him. So, he set course earlier to find inspiration. He was walking in the night when he heard a commotion, it was a group of people laughing and recording a girl that was crying. A blonde male was looking like he wanted to be everyone but there.

‘You´re not worth my freedom’ He had said.

They parted and he sucked in a breath. She was an angel, as the moon shined in her midnight hair. Tears fell like pearls and her bluebell ayes shone like two precious jewels.

**When nothing matters to you**

And in that moment, he saw it. How she was in the verge of giving up and abandon her light. In that moment he thought it was just Paris, the way she seemed to light the night like a star. How wrong was him. Even here in Gotham, it was as if she purified the environment. He was about to go to her when a dark butterfly flew passed him directly to her. How ethereal, he thought. Thus, the next thing that happened surprised him. She extended her hand and as softly as it landed, it transformed in a pure white one.

‘Not today petit papillion’ she said softly.

**It is life, don't be afraid**

He saw as she got up, she inhaled, and it was as if live was precious again. She smiled, a nostalgic one to the moon. His heart started beating loudly, and his cheeks redden. The long ribbons in her hair and the white silky dress were balancing softly, in a rhythm only the wind knew. She was incredible small to his 6’3. She exhaled one more time and looked at him. He remembered the Zing that sounded and the click they too felt. She had taken a step towards him and looked confused. It was when he met Tikki. As he explained what the two were.

**Nothing in the world is strongest than us two**

And as they fought side to side, he as the new black cat holder, they just inevitably fell in love with each other. Not because they were halves to a sole ying-yang meant that they were going to. But he saw something in him, and it was impossible no to saw something in her too.

She who she was kind.

She who was strong in more ways than one.

She who made him smile.

She who forgive.

She who defended.

She who loved with all her.

**Who said flowers only grow close to home?**

It was an extenuating battle the one they had, she said that he had died of exhaustion. After all, it had taken a whole month in the open sky of the city. The miracle cure had brought him back, still he only just remembered extenuating pain and tiredness. The city was full of bad memories, even if they did meet there. So, Damian had brought her to his home. That was finally complete with her, in his arms. And she had bloomed even more beautiful. Full of happiness and love, it was as is she was a flower on the wrong soil. Vibrant colors, not one petal rotten and a delightful aroma had spread from the flower since it changed the environment.

**There they said that it's better we quit here my love,**

It was so difficult for her though, for them. His father had not approved, and it was only because she was not heroine. Fragile and vulnerable, he had call her. The Al- Ghul did not want to share what happened in his journey. No one outside of France new about what happened there. He had tried to reason with him, but even his brothers were on his father´s side because of their own bad experiences. They all had suffered and could not see another fallout for him. It hurt, a lot, that they doubt him. That they didn´t accepted her. Her parents hadn´t approved either, her ex had bad mouth him with them and they just didn´t want to see reason. She cried when the two of them left the bakery, but soon they forgot.

And they will soon forget again, together.

**It would be better if we let go but ya habibi,**

Already had she shed too many tears for the people she had loved. For unworthy people who were too good for her. Not that he was worthy, but death will be much sweeter than to ever hurt the reason of his existence. They her the press, saying that they were not a match. They heard their families telling them too. They her their most precious friends, who had no right to judge their love.

**I still remember when you were telling me**

But they fought for their love, they will always. Against everyone, against anyone, against nobody and against somebody. For one thing they were sure, it was that their love was that. Their. Not somebody else´s. If they did not had faith, had trust in each other. No one already had. It was so easy to love each other.

**Ya habibi**

**Ya habibi**

**We said forever, I swore you promised**

**Ya habibi**

They did, they promised each other that forever was too little, and always wasn´t enough. They swore love in the most sacred way it could exist. With the blessing of deities and a plead not even the darkest magic could break. And they made love under the stars, with love driving them both. With love as the only witness they needed. They made love until the sun had risen from the mountain of Tibet, in a hidden temple that had no one.

**There, when I cry**

**When I scream**

Somethings were too precious to him not to break under pressure. Even more so when it was his father. He had discovered her healing him with the powers she developed why she was bonded to the miracoulous. As Robin, he was still in his mask and she had rushed to save him. His father had scream and he had scream. Nothing else had frighten him more than when his father had took her and swing her to the WE tower. He was interrogating her as she stood her grpund against the railing. His brothers haces held fear too, having her grown in them. And he remebered her scream as the railing broke and his father tried to reach for her. He remeber his own scream and the cries he had made. The last look she had given him before plumating to the ground. His brothers had restrained him as he tried to go to her.

‘She couldn´t transform !’

**I know that you are there**

That night his brothers saw him cry and scream at their father. It was too close of a call. He had thought that he had lost them.

**I lose myself, in bed, when you are not there.**

And she laid in the hospital, because of the use of the miraculous on her condition. He held her hand. Only his sisters had come to accompany him. Alfred the only person he could talk to. He had dreamed many nights in the hospital that he would wake up and she would not be there. By his side, in his arms. That he was alone.

**They told me, get used to it, but I think of only you**

**There, in my heart, it hurts, I do nothing but think of it**

So, know, as Damian sees her laugh in the garden of the Wayne manor. With her bulging stomach. That had such a precious cargo, even there his heart hurt when he thinks again what he would do without them.

**When my eyes, tear up, when the changes hurt me**

But for now, all he had was tears from happiness. As she looks at him and smiles. With the pocket gods dancing like fairies around her.

**I still remember when you were telling me**

**Ya habibi**

And she still does. As he does too.

**Ya habibi**

His love.

**We said forever, I swore you promised**

**Ya habibi**

They said forever and more. More than always. And they had it.

**Ya habibi**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my One-shot!!!


End file.
